


Метки принадлежности

by FeralWolf93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Marking, Neckz 'n' Throats, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Courting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93
Summary: Стайлз проснулся в четыре дня от звонка телефона, потому что, очевидно, не знал о здоровом режиме сна и да, он ненавидел себя.Он вслепую нашарил его в кармане валяющихся на полу джинсов, продрал глаза и наконец ответил.– Как оно, Лидс? – спросил он, потому что знал, как она ненавидит это прозвище, но эй, она его разбудила!– Я убью Джексона, – провозгласила она с необычайной честностью.– Поздравляю?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Метки принадлежности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192372) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> НЕ омегаверс!

Стайлз проснулся в четыре дня от звонка телефона, потому что, очевидно, не знал о здоровом режиме сна и да, он ненавидел себя.

Он вслепую нашарил его в кармане валяющихся на полу джинсов, продрал глаза и наконец ответил.

— Как оно, Лидс? — спросил он, потому что знал, как она ненавидит это прозвище, но эй, она его разбудила!

— Я убью Джексона, — провозгласила она с необычайной честностью. Вообще, честность между ними — в принципе вещь необычайная, учитывая то, что они со Стайлзом возобновили общение не так давно, да и не сказать, что они были особо близки в школьные годы.

— Поздравляю? — прохрипел Стайлз. Он был на прослушивании вчера. Оно прошло не очень хорошо, поэтому он сделал единственную вещь, которая имела смысл на тот момент, и отрывался всю ночь, надеясь трахнуться с кем-нибудь. В итоге всё закончилось только головной болью.

— Ты же был моделью раньше, да? — спросила она, и истерические нотки в её голосе балансировали на той грани, где Стайлз едва мог их выдержать, но вздрогнул он только немного.

— Типа… того? — В основном он делал по мелочи. Парочка реклам там и тут, несколько работ дублёром для малоизвестных постановок. Он уже не имел понятия почему вообще до сих пор пытается. — Я был в рекламе Принглс? — это было его самым большим достижением на данный момент.

Запоздало к нему пришло осознание того, что они могли сейчас разговаривать о настоящей работе, потому что Лидия была редактором в Издательстве Арджент. Они создавали множество журналов, большинство из которых специализировалось на сверхъестественном.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, резко проснувшись и отчаянно пытаясь выскоблить песок из глаз.

— Джексон должен был взять на себя съёмку Бойда для «Клыкастых Гурманов», чтобы Бойд мог освободить Айзека от съёмки с Эрикой, а Айзек мог заменить кого-нибудь в «Шеях и Глотках». А теперь он заявляет что не может находиться в радиусе десяти шагов от икры из-за какого-то путешествия, в котором он был с родителями на Багамах в восьмом классе, и который закончился не очень хорошо… вот, что происходит, — выпалила она на одном дыхании.

В голове запечатлелось только несколько слов. А конкретно, съёмка для журнала «Шеи и Глотки». Тот самый порножурнал про оборотней, который он прятал под кроватью когда был подростком. Но не могла же на самом деле Лидия намекать ему, что…

— Ты же би, да? — раздражённо поинтересовалась она, и он как наяву увидел её, откидывающую волосы за плечо. — Или гей или типа того.

— Би, спасибо. Твоё внимание к деталям выше всяких похвал, — иронично ответил Стайлз, но она только хмыкнула.

— Я помню то, что важно. Так да или нет?

— Да или нет что? Ты ничего на самом деле у меня не спросила! — раздражённо уточнил Стайлз.

— Ох-х, да или нет фотосъёмке для «Шей и Глоток»? Давай, Стайлз, включайся в игру.

Твою мать. Не так он представлял себе новый день. Он был наполовину уверен, что каким-то образом ещё спит.

— Да.

***

Лидия отбарабанила несколько инструкций — быстро и беспощадно, как пулемёт — пока Стайлз пытался прийти в себя. Съёмка начиналась через сорок минут. Ему нужно проснуться, принять душ, одеться и добраться до неё вовремя.

Он делал всё на автопилоте, чувствуя слабость от шока.

Его путь в индустрии развлечений начался, когда он ещё был маленьким мальчиком и мама отвела его на съёмку для местного магазина матрасов. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — это переодеться в пижаму и прыгать вверх-вниз по невероятно упругому матрасу. Это был великолепный день, и он до сих пор помнит, как мама смеялась за кадром над его проделками.

Он забыл обо всём на некоторое время, особенно после того, как она умерла, но когда закончил старшую школу, понятия не имел что делать. И проблема была не в том, что у него не было каких-то склонностей, как раз таки наоборот. Он хотел изучать криминалистику, он хотел изучать историю, он хотел изучать программирование и восточноевропейские языки, и астрологию, и…

Так что да. Он взял год на поиски себя и присоединился к местному театральному обществу. И обнаружил, что действительно любит находиться в центре внимания — оглядываясь назад, ему, возможно, стоило поговорить об этом с психологом, а не принимать за знак, что нужно идти в индустрию развлечений.

Не то чтобы Стайлз хотел сниматься для взрослых журналов. Но «Шеи и Глотки» был как бы легендой в своём деле, и смотрелся бы восхитительно в его резюме. Не говоря уже о сексапильных оборотнях. Сексапильных оборотнях повсюду.  
Короче. Душ. Одежда. Студия. Каким-то чудом у него сегодня была настоящая работа.

***

Стайлз… не то чтобы передумал, скорее, словил мини-паническую атаку в Убере по дороге. Водитель был столь любезен, что игнорировал его всё то время, пока он потел на заднем сидении.

Он никогда не снимался в эротических фотосессиях. Да, «Шеи и Глотки» позиционировался скорее как классический журнал, нежели пошлый, но у них всё ещё выходило специальное ежеквартальное издание, которое можно было продавать только с тем самым уродливым чёрным покрытием на обложках. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, какого рода будет съёмка. Он может быть как облачён в подобранный со вкусом костюм-тройку с наполовину расстёгнутыми пуговицами, так и затянут в кожаный бандаж и с кляпом. Вероятно, ему стоило задать Лидии побольше вопросов, прежде чем согласиться. Но сейчас было слишком поздно: и если он сольётся сейчас, она его кастрирует ложкой.

Стайлз сглотнул, барабаня пальцами по дверной панели.

С другой стороны, он замещал Айзека, который, насколько он знал, был техником-осветителем, а не моделью, и это могло означать, что не будет ничего особо страшного, верно?

Как только он выглянул в окно, то увидел здание Издательства Арджент за углом. Ладно. Скоро он всё узнает.

***

Стайлза стремительно утащили в подвал здания, где в спокойной обстановке проходили все фотосессии. Это было немного похоже на спуск в подземелье, и Стайлз не мог с уверенностью сказать, трясло его от нервов или от предвкушения. Наверное, это не имело значения.

Затем он повернул за угол и уставился на расставленное оборудование: чисто-белый задник с дорогим на вид кожаным диваном цвета синий металлик посередине.

— И вот твоя остановка! — провозгласила его проводница прежде, чем развернуться на каблуках, оставив его там стоять как идиота.

Стайлз не мог перестать пялиться. Всё выглядело стильно и профессионально, и уже это было достаточно впечатляюще, помимо того, что фотограф уже делал тестовые фотографии его очевидного партнёра по съёмке.

Питер Легенда-Индустрии-и-Сертифицированный-Секс-Символ Хейл.

Стайлз был на грани обморока. Он был более чем уверен, что обморок — единственная допустимая реакция на созерцание Питера Хейла во плоти.

Маленький паникующий участок его мозга не уставал напоминать ему о тех старых выпусках «Шей и Глоток» под его кроватью в юности. О том, какими липкими были страницы, особенно тот самый двухстраничный разворот с Питером, где он был полностью обнажён, за исключением повязанного на стратегически важное место банта.

— Обоже, — пропищал Стайлз на частоте, которую могли бы услышать только собаки.

И оборотни, вероятно, потому что Питер Хейл повернулся в его сторону, и его волшебные озорные губы растянулись в усмешке, которую Стайлз хотел лизнуть.

— Ах, ты должно быть Стайлз, — сказал он, о боже правый. Он не ожидал услышать голос. Этот голос мог делать с ним разные вещи.

— Чрезвычайно. Я… Я. Есть Стайлз. Очень рад иметь. Чёрт. Иметь честь встретиться с тобой, я хотел сказать, — заикаясь, выдал он, временно теряя способность пользоваться родным языком, но Питер, похоже, воспринял это связным текстом. Во всяком случае, его ухмылка стала шире, превращаясь в хищную. Его болтовня также привлекла внимание фотографа, и Стайлз тут же пожалел о своём существовании, потому что был уверен, что не видел ни у кого такого холодного взгляда.

— Наконец-то, — презрительно сказала она, хмыкнув. — Думаю, с этим можно что-то сделать. Макияж! — крикнула она, и на него немедленно налетела толпа народу. — Сделайте… что-нибудь с мальчиком.

— Давай, милый, — сказал кто-то из толпы, затаскивая его в маленькую угловую комнату, забитую косметическими примочками. — Нельзя заставлять миссис Арджент ждать. Она тебя прикончит.

Стайлз молча кивнул, но даже обрушившийся на него инстинктивный страх не смог заглушить ликующий голос, безостановочно скандировавший «Питер Хейл!» в его голове.

***

Питеру нравилось работать с Викторией. О, они бы с удовольствием скормили друг друга акулам, но оба были профессионалами и знали цену работы с кем-то, кто умеет делать своё дело.

Виктория великолепно умела обращаться с освещением и подбирать позы, которые наиболее выигрышно смотрелись бы в фотосете, а Питер был моделью от природы, камера любила его почти так же, как он любил её.

И эти вещи были особенно важны при работе над специальными выпусками. В этом квартале темой были «Метки принадлежности». Питер влюбился в концепт — ставить в пару профессионалов и любителей. Вопреки популярному мнению, он не возражал делить место под прожектором, пока они выглядели хорошо в кадре, а Виктория умела делать людей абсолютно пленительными.

И даже со всем этим он уверился, что день будет потрачен впустую, так как Лейхи не показался, но в ту же секунду, как его взгляд пал на его замену, Питер знал, что это будет весело.

Не то чтобы с Айзеком было бы хуже, но что-то в этом пацане его раздражало, и он знал, что это также отразится на фото.

— Мы закончили! — сказала Хезер, ведя парня обратно после нанесения макияжа, и Питер едва смог сдержать рык.

Стайлза определённо нарядили в рубашку Питера. За счёт его высокого роста, в объёме она оставалась свободной и выглядела очевидно с чужого плеча. Костюмеры даже застегнули её неправильно и оставили верхнюю часть нараспашку, будто его поймали на месте преступления, и ему нужно было срочно облачиться в одежду любовника.

— Эм… — пробубнил Стайлз, переступая с ноги на ногу и пытаясь осторожно прикрыться краем рубашки. Насколько Питер мог видеть, на нём были только обтягивающие чёрные боксеры, идеально облегающие его ладную маленькую попку.

— Сойдёт, — серьёзно сказала Виктория, но Питер знал её достаточно, чтобы распознать удовлетворение в её голосе. — Посмотрим, как вы двое будете смотреться.

В момент парень залился очаровательным румянцем, и рубашка цвета бургундского вина, в которую он был облачён, только подчеркнула цвет. Он будет выглядеть великолепно на глянцевых страницах.

Питер дружелюбно улыбнулся ему, стараясь держать себя под контролем, несмотря на то, что запах парня кружил ему голову с каждым шагом, смешиваясь с его собственным.

Стайлз моргнул, смотря на него своими застенчивыми оленьими глазами.

— Я… Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, — пролепетал он. Питер не смог удержаться от того, чтобы обхватить его за плечи.

— Не волнуйся об этом, милый, в том и суть, — подмигнул он, толкая его на диван.

Тёплый оттенок рубашки смотрелся прелестно на контрасте со стальным синим, но Питер не мог дождаться чтобы увидеть, как это будет сочетаться с жемчужно-белой кожей Стайлза.

Парень лизнул губы, заметно нервничая, и Питер без зазрения совести проследил это действие взглядом.

— Как?..

— Просто следуй моим указаниям, — уверенно произнёс он, толкая его к дивану. Он сел на него, усаживая Стайлза на пол, устраивая на коленях между его ног лицом к камере.

Внезапная вспышка возбуждения в его запахе совершенно не улучшала ситуацию.

— Прекрасно, — просто прокомментировала Виктория, скрываясь за объективом камеры. В следующие секунды единственным, что нарушало тишину, были щелчки затвора.

Питер передвигал их из позы в позу. Сперва заставил Стайлза откинуться на него, зажав его между бёдер, затем опустил руки на его плечи, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Это заставило Стайлза трепетать самым прекрасным образом, и его реакция, очевидно, привела Викторию в восторг, судя по стремительно щёлкающему затвору камеры.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала она. — Цвета хорошо вам подходят, — изрекла она, подходя к своему ноутбуку, чтобы посмотреть на фотографии на большом экране.

Питер ухмыльнулся, разминая Стайлзу напряжённые плечи. Невероятно как же к месту он был, сидя на коленях у ног Питера. Это заставило его волка удовлетворённо свернуться калачиком. Редко удавалось так идеально совпасть с новичком.

— Хорошо сработано, — прошептал Питер, наклоняясь ближе и ухмыляясь новой порции румянца на щеках парня.

— Я буквально не делал ничего, — пробормотал Стайлз, немного расслабившись.

— Что же, тогда продолжай делать это ничего, — засмеялся Питер. Он понятия не имел, что делал, но краем глаза видел, как выпучилась Хезер. Питер Хейл, подбадривающий кого-то, был зрелищем незаурядным.

Обычно он таким не занимался.

— Ладно, — вернувшись, вскинула брови Виктория. — Если вы двое закончили, давайте вернёмся к делу. Я не могу потратить на вас весь день.

Она могла, на самом деле, насколько знал Питер, но не то чтобы он собирался спорить, ведь «вернуться к делу» означало, что они со Стайлзом окажутся в ещё более интимной обстановке.

— Что ты хочешь увидеть? — спросил он. Обычно это не он следовал инструкциям, но он был профессионалом, и был осведомлён, что уже скомпрометировал себя, опьянённый запахом Стайлза.

— Его на диване под тобой, — ответила Виктория, и Питер не пропустил резкий вздох парня.

Он кивнул, едва удержав в себе «с удовольствием». Боже, да что с ним сегодня?

— Давай, милый, — он потянул Стайлза вверх.

— Чёрт… Окей. Чёрт.

Питер слушал его сердцебиение, пока укладывал на мягкую кожаную поверхность дивана. Оно было быстрым. Он бы мог принять это за испуг, если бы не запах. Стайлз, будто нутром чувствуя, что будет сильнее всего дразнить Питера, вытянул руки над головой, позволяя рубашке немного задраться. Он уже был наполовину готов, и если бы Питер смотрел достаточно пристально, то заметил бы мокрое пятно на его боксерах.

Этот парень сведёт его в могилу.

Питер прекрасно понимал, что на них наставлена камера. Что Виктория кружит вокруг них в поисках лучшего угла обзора. Команда помощников рядом. Всё это.

Стайлз широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на него, покрытый соблазнительным румянцем. Питер двигался медленно, будто боялся резкими движениями спугнуть парня и потерять его навсегда. Он не хотел даже представлять такое.

Он встал на колени и осторожно подтянул Стайлза на диван, устраивая его на своих бёдрах с разведёнными ногами и не отрывая от него взгляда под щелчки камеры. Он делал всё медленно и продуманно, давая Виктории достаточно времени, чтобы сделать снимки.

Одной рукой он немного приподнял край рубашки Стайлза, просто чтобы положить ладонь на его очаровательную испещрённую родинками кожу. Он чувствовал движение от каждого вздоха. Кожа была тёплой и гладкой под его пальцами, и Питер мог думать только о том, как пометит её.

Стайлз сглотнул, помня о том, что не стоит смотреть в камеру, пока его не попросят об этом.

— Это… — начал он, но Питер провёл большим пальцем по его выступающей тазовой косточке, чем моментально заткнул и заставил прикусить губу, склонив голову.

На секунду Питер испугался, что проткнул его восхитительную кожу когтями.

— Хорошо, — сказала Виктория, и явное удовлетворение в её голосе было уловимо даже для человеческого слуха. — Продолжайте.

Питер кивнул сам себе и скользнул ладонью до промежности Стайлза, чувствуя, как приветливо отвечает его член на чужое прикосновение.

— О боже, — простонал Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. — Мне… Чёрт, мне жаль.

Питер фыркнул, поглаживая его и заставляя твердеть ещё сильнее, заставляя прогибаться под совсем невообразимым углом.

— Милый, я бы обиделся, если бы ты не был возбуждён сейчас, — с улыбкой сказал он, и почувствовал облегчение от того, что Стайлз расслабленно закатил глаза. — И не то чтобы ты был в этом одинок, — добавил он, прижимаясь к его промежности своим членом.

— Блядь, — с остекленевшим взглядом захлебнулся вздохом Стайлз.

— Слишком близко, назад, — сказала Виктория, и Питер подчинился, несмотря на то, что всецело был против.

Он успокоил себя тем, что подцепил пальцем боксеры Стайлза и приспустил их немного, достаточно для того, чтобы немного оголить его бледное бедро. Но не снимать полностью. Для этого ещё было слишком рано.

— Отлично. Смена позиций, — провозгласила она, и Питер подчинился.

Он сел на пятки и закинул одну ногу Стайлза себе на плечо, проведя по ней рукой и удерживая другой вторую. Казалось совершенно естественным прижаться к коже носом и вдохнуть её запах, смотря прямо в камеру достаточно долго, чтобы Виктория успела это запечатлеть.

Стайлз хныкнул на грани слышимости, заставив Питера улыбнуться. О, те звуки, что парень издавал, были слишком хороши, чтобы быть настоящими. Он лизнул кожу и впился поцелуем чуть повыше лодыжки, где кожа была настолько тонкой, что можно было почувствовать запах крови.

Потребность в укусе была настолько сильной, что он едва сдерживал свои порывы и зуд в челюсти.

— Питер, камера, — позвала Виктория, и он покорно повернул голову, отрываясь губами от кожи и уставившись в объектив. Она довольно хмыкнула.

— Хорошо. Меняйтесь.

Питер облизнулся, перебирая в голове все возможные способы соединить их тела, один соблазнительнее другого.

Стайлз будто мог читать его мысли — или же просто жаждал прикосновений — потому что потянулся к Питеру и схватил за джинсы, притягивая к себе и подаваясь навстречу.

Питер был более чем счастлив подчиниться молчаливому приглашению, грубо целуя его, когда они достаточно приблизились друг к другу. Стайлз на вкус был как фруктовая жвачка. С любым другим это показалось бы отвратительным, но сейчас лишь появилось желание вонзить зубы во что-то… посочнее.

Стайлз стонал и отдавался в поцелуй со всей страстью. Питер отстранился всего ничего, просто чтобы камера смогла заснять их, схватив парня за шею.

— Питер, когти, — максимально возмущённо заметила Виктория, и он отпрянул так резко, как только мог, пока не навредил бедному мальчику.

Блядь.

Он даже не заметил. Он не почувствовал потерю контроля. Он пару раз был близок к такому, когда был гормонально неустойчивым подростком, и это всегда сопровождалось ощущением, будто его разрывает на части. На этот раз всё было по-другому. Теперь он не мог точно сказать, где заканчивается он и начинается его волк.

Стайлз уставился на его когти своими широко распахнутыми медовыми глазами. Убрать их оказалось не так просто. Питер ожидал почувствовать от него кислый запах страха, но этого не произошло. Это совсем не то, что произошло.

Сердцебиение парня вышло на новый уровень — как только это было возможно — а кроме этого, если что-то и поменялось, то только сладость волнения стала гуще.

Питер решил рискнуть и потянулся, осторожно опуская Стайлза на спину, а затем легонько, совсем-совсем легонько, провёл своими когтистыми пальцами вниз по его шее до выреза на рубашке.

Он буквально чувствовал отвращение Виктории, так как она терпеть не могла, когда кто-то обращался во время съёмки, но в следующую секунду он уже услышал щелчки затвора. Вероятно, вид был слишком хорош, чтобы его упустить.

— Ебать, — задыхался Стайлз. Его губы покраснели, и Питер отчаянно хотел снова их поцеловать.

Вместо этого он сделал лучше: оторвал когтем верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, чтобы приоткрыть ещё его соблазнительной кожи.

— Мы ещё дойдём до этого, милый, — немного запоздало пообещал он. В голову будто напустили тумана.

Его когти оставляли бледные линии на груди Стайлза. Питер был достаточно осторожен, чтобы не повредить кожу, — он в жизни никогда не был так осторожен. Хотелось большего. И не просто оцарапать. Он хотел оставить синяки, засосы, следы от пальцев и царапины от щетины по всему телу парня. Заклеймить его так, чтобы не оставалось сомнений в его принадлежности.

Питер оторвал его одну пуговицу, а затем ещё одну.

Он посмотрел на Стайлза, только когда осталась последняя пуговица. Его коготь уже подцепил её, готовясь отправить к остальным. Это была его собственная рубашка, так что он имел право её портить… и это была фотосессия для порножурнала в конце-то концов… И всё же Питер чувствовал, что стоит на грани чего-то большего, и готов был признаться себе, что хочет утянуть за неё Стайлза.

— Я собираюсь тебя пометить, — сказал Питер, смотря парню в глаза и пытаясь выразить то, что ещё сам не до конца понимал.

Стайлз выдохнул, отвечая на его взгляд. Его щёки пылали, и румянец расходился вниз по шее до самой груди. Питер хотел проследить его своими губами, почувствовать на вкус.

— То есть… для журнала?

Для себя. Только для себя. Себя-себя-моё-моё… — неистово прокручивал у себя в голове Питер, наконец, разгоняя окутавшую разум дымку.

Он осторожно отцепил коготь от последней пуговицы — последние ниточки, на которых она висела, отделяли его от полной потери контроля, — и снова сел на пятки.

— Нам нужен перерыв, — сказал он Виктории, не смотря на неё.

Повисла напряжённая тишина, прежде чем она зашипела разъярённой кошкой.

— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду…

А потом Питер повернулся к ней, сверкая глазами. В данный момент он не мог, да и не хотел удерживать себя от этого, он был не из тех, кто избегает драки.

— Я сказал, нам нужен перерыв, — прорычал он, заставляя Стайлза задохнуться вздохом, и тем не менее до сих пор не вызывая страха.

Виктория — насколько могла — пыталась осадить его взглядом. У этой женщины были стальные нервы, это точно. Но к счастью ей хватило благоразумия отступить раньше, чем Питер набросился на неё.

— У вас двадцать минут, — бросила она, переводя взгляд с Питера на Стайлза, будто пытаясь убедиться, что он не обидит парня. Как бы смешно это ни было, Питер понимал её беспокойство и заставил себя казаться вменяемым хотя бы сейчас.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он. Она не купилась, но этого было достаточно.

— Двадцать минут, и после съёмки мы поговорим, — добавила она, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках. Затем она щёлкнула пальцами как настоящая злодейка из плохого сериала, и команда помощников ринулась за ней толпой безмозглых миньонов, которыми они и являлись.

Питер следил, как они уходят, его волк хотел в этом убедиться.

— Здесь… здесь конечно жарко далеко не от обогревателя, и всё такое, — сказал Стайлз, возвращая к себе внимание. — Но что за нахер?

Он выглядел очаровательно, он пах очаровательно. Питера тянуло магнитом и он не хотел сопротивляться.

— Прости, милый, — сказал он, пытаясь сдержать рычание. — Это не твоя вина. Просто появились некоторые… сложности, — признал Питер. Сейчас, когда все ушли, его волк немного успокоился, так что он мог собраться. Достаточно, чтобы понять, что произошло.

Стайлз вопросительно поднял бровь, но не пошевелился, продолжая податливо лежать перед Питером.

— Я хочу тебя пометить, — ответил Питер, надеясь, что Стайлз поймёт всю ценность этих слов. — Не на показ. Я хочу поставить свои метки на всего тебя.

Парень распахнул глаза и медленно сглотнул. Питер проследил взглядом движение его горла.

— Я… Гм. Что конкретно это значит? Ты хочешь… по-волчьи жениться на мне? То есть, ты же Пите-грёбаный-Хейл, и если бы это был мокрый сон, то у меня бы не было ни грамма претензий относительно того, что происходит… Бля. Чёрт, забудь. То есть, мы же только встретились!

Питер улыбнулся, по-настоящему очарованный.

— Ах, спасибо, милый, — протянул он, проведя костяшкой пальца вниз по обнажённой груди Стайлза и вызывая у него трепет. — Но нет. Это даже близко не замужество. Если кто-то неизвестный подбежит к тебе на улице и наденет на палец кольцо, это ещё не сделает тебя женатым, — объяснил он. — Метки могут быть частью ухаживаний, но по большей части значат только «я хочу тебя».

Стайлз облизнулся, лихорадочно смотря на Питера и пытаясь переварить его слова.

— Значит. Ты. Хочешь меня? Стоп. Нет. Приоритеты, чёрт бы их побрал! — он потёр свой нос, словно не мог заставить свой мозг работать должным образом. — Но это всё равно налагает обязательства, верно?

Питер знал, что проще будет соврать. В конечном счёте, это не имело большого значения, и это дало бы ему то, чего он отчаянно хотел. Серьёзно, его не смогли бы обвинить в том, что он забыл озвучить некоторые моменты… но сама мысль об обмане заставляла его внутренности переворачиваться. И такое нечасто происходит.

— Немного, — признал он. — Я определённо буду оскорблён, если ты будешь околачиваться рядом с кем-то другим, пока на тебе мои метки.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, будто хотел отстраниться от Питера ненадолго, чтобы отчистить сознание. Питер понимал его состояние, ему и самому тяжело давалась способность связно мыслить, пока парень лежал перед ним, едва прикрытый его рубашкой.

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс Стайлз, вытягивая руки. Питер лениво размышлял, осознаёт ли парень, что с ним делает. Вероятно нет. И это было несомненно частью его очарования. — Что конкретно ты хочешь сделать?

Настала очередь Питера облизываться, представляя какой на вкус будет кожа Стайлза, как она будет ощущаться при укусе, когда он присосётся к ней, оставляя синяки.

— Ну… У нас есть двадцать минут. Не очень много. Но достаточно, чтобы утолить мою жажду и продолжить съёмку. А потом… мы можем делать всё, что ты хочешь, милый.

— Ты не хочешь меня трахнуть? — спросил Стайлз, моргнув только одним глазом, и Питер видел, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не надуться. Это заставило его усмехнуться.

— О, хочу, поверь мне. Но когда я тебя трахну, это будет не для журнала и не на камеру. Это будет только для нас, милый, — с уверенностью пообещал он. Живой запах Стайлза окружал его, и с каждой минутой в его обществе поглощал всё больше и больше. И он хотел потонуть в этом запахе, в нём, полностью, без света прожекторов и указаний грёбаной Виктории Арджент.

Стайлз сглотнул и рвано кивнул, больше самому себе, чем Питеру.

— Окей, хорошо, я в деле, — выпалил он, излучая облегчение, будто пытался сдержаться всё время до этого момента. Но теперь он тянулся к Питеру с похожей настойчивостью.

Питер зарычал в поцелуй, притягивая парня к себе и усаживая на свои бёдра. Тело Стайлза приятно давило сверху и придавало чувство завершённости.

Парень жадно и влажно целовался, хрипло стоная в рот Питера.

Он провёл руками вниз по спине Стайлза, до самой его очаровательной попки, согревая своими горячими ладонями через тонкую ткань нижнего белья. Парень ёрзал в его руках, задерживая дыхание, когда Питер сжал его.

— Бля… я сейчас кончу… — прошипел он. Питер бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это не потешило его эго.

— Серьёзно, милый? Ты собираешься кончить только от того, что я положил на тебя руки? Я едва начал.

Стайлз двинул бёдрами, соприкасаясь членами. И этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть звёзды.

— Ну так шевелись, если не хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось позорно быстро…

Питер рассмеялся, последний раз соприкасаясь с губами парня, прежде чем склониться к его шее.

Стайлз выгнулся дугой от первого касания губ Питера к месту, где пульсирует вена и так великолепно захныкал, когда его зубы впились в кожу.

Он был на вкус таким же волшебным, каким Питер его и представлял. Возможно даже лучше, и в какой-то момент он не был уверен, сможет ли остановиться до того, как потечёт кровь… Посасывать кожу на шее Стайлза, оставлять на ней тёмные идеальные синяки было так естественно.

Парень издал тихий стон, когда достиг предела, и, несмотря на беспокойство, Питер тут же его отпустил, мягко целуя метку и вытягивая из неё боль, находя новое место на этой прелестной коже.

Стайлз был будто создан для рук Питера, словно родился для того, чтобы удовлетворять его. Он вцепился в плечи Питера, пропуская через своё тело напряжение, не отстраняясь ни на секунду, отзываясь на каждый поцелуй, на каждый укус, на боль от раскрашивающих кожу синяков.

Это сводило Питера с ума, и вскоре он зарычал, низко и удовлетворённо, не способный остановиться, и этот рык эхом желания прошёл через их тела.

— О боже, — хрипло простонал Стайлз, когда Питер стянул рубашку с его плеча. Все уже имеющиеся метки заставляли его хотеть заклеймить его кожу ещё больше.

Питер довольно промычал, посасывая ключицу парня.

— Тебе и правда это нравится, — пробормотал он в кожу Стайлза, перемещая хватку на его маленькую милую попку и скользя пальцами по расселине, просто чтобы вызвать в нём дрожь. Даже через ткань его нижнего белья Питер чувствовал, как сжимается в предвкушении его дырочка.

— Нихрена себе, Шерлок, — немного истерично фыркнул Стайлз. Достаточно, чтобы Питер понял, как близок он к тому, чтобы потерять разум.

Питер улыбнулся не отрываясь от его кожи, прежде чем снова вцепиться в неё зубами, сжимая руками его милую попку. Он помнил о своих когтях. Он хотел оставить достаточно меток на парне, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что никто не покусится на него, но также хотел поставить их все целенаправленно.

Стайлз прижался к нему, словно не знал как быть ещё ближе, даже несмотря на то, что Питер знал, как должны были пощипывать его метки, в такт с пульсирующей кровью.

Он впился пальцами в задницу Стайлза, грубо сжимая его и заставляя извиваться и хныкать. Этот звук сломал что-то в Питере. Он должен увидеть. Ему нужно.

Он с рыком перевернул Стайлза на свои колени животом вниз.

— Ах, какого хрена? — с тонким смешком спросил парень, не пытаясь однако подняться. Более того, он, похоже, был только рад тому, что Питер спустил с него боксеры.

— Тихо, — попросил Питер, не способный сформулировать, что он думает относительно милой, белой задницы Стайлза. Она была точно такой прекрасной и круглой, как он представлял, и когда он наконец мог прикоснуться к ней напрямую и почувствовал движение мышц… Питер мог сказать насколько божественно будет погрузиться между этими ягодицами и трахать парня, пока он не начнёт умолять позволить ему кончить.

Но перед его мысленным взором задница Стайлза уже была красной, с отпечатком его ладоней, чувствительная и горячая, достаточно, чтобы чувствовать каждый толчок, и сжималась каждый раз, когда член Питера со шлепком врывается в него…

Питер не думал ни о чём, просто позволил себе поддаться инстинктам. Так легко было сейчас поднять руку, вдохнуть полной грудью запах Стайлза и шлёпнуть по его заднице так сильно, что эхо разнеслось по всему помещению.

На секунду он подумал, что зашёл слишком далеко, потому что от мальчишки повеяло болью, и внимание мгновенно переключилось на него — выгнувшегося дугой и приоткрывшего рот от шока — чтобы отследить его реакцию, чтобы посмотреть, вдруг… Он не был уверен, что переживёт разрыв того, что между ними установилось.

Стайлз судорожно вдохнул, медленно расслабляясь и подрагивая под рукой Питера.

— Ух… Бля, — поражённо произнёс он.

Питер медленно облизнул свои губы. Стайлз не смотрел на него, но ему казалось, что стоит избегать резких движений. Его ладонь на заднице парня покалывало, кожа под ней была горячей. Запах боли постепенно испарился, и его заменило желание — густое и пряное, как горячий темный шоколад, перекрывая все остальные запахи.

Питер чувствовал как у него загорелись силой глаза. Он никогда не вдыхал подобных запахов, но каким-то образом понимал что это значит.

— Хочешь ещё, милый? — грубым, едва понятным голосом спросил он. Он медленно провёл по месту удара рукой. Он знал, что бередит раздражённую кожу, но также знал, что Стайлз не будет против.

Если сенсоры его не подводили, то Стайлз сейчас раскрывал себя с новой стороны.

Он слышал, каким прерывистым было дыхание парня. Почти чувствовал его внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой и попытками понять, что правильно, а чего хотелось, и он мог только надеяться, что Стайлз не откажется принять в себе это.

Он получил ответ всего через секунду, но казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

— Да, — на грани слышимости прошептал Стайлз, но Питер услышал.

Он улыбнулся, снова поднимая руку, выжидая мучительные мгновения, и спустя одно сердцебиение ударил снова.

На этот раз парень должен был быть осведомлённым о том, что его ожидало, но удар есть удар, а Питер к тому же теперь осознавал свои действия. Стайлз был прекрасным и очаровательным, и имел всё, что было нужно. Его запах был настоящей симфонией ароматов, шлепки сопровождались лёгкими шокированными вздохами, шум его дыхания раскрашивал общую картину миллионами цветов, а краснота, расцветающая на его коже, раскрывалась на языке Питера взрывом вкусов.

— Ещё? — вновь спросил он, просто потому что должен был. И Стайлз должен был ответить. Ему нужно было принимать каждый шаг добровольно и сознательно.

Повисла пауза, не из-за нерешительности, скорее для того, чтобы набраться сил. Он не был уверен, что Стайлз понимает каким был невероятным, какую власть имел над Питером сейчас. Питеру никогда не нравилось отдавать контроль в чужие руки, но сейчас он бы с удовольствием последовал тому, что предложит парень. И ему это нравилось.

Стайлз кивнул, он кивнул, и он вдохнул, и затем он снова сказал ему «да».

Питер с благодарностью принял этот подарок, с осторожностью решая куда ударить в следующий раз. Премилая попка Стайлза уже раскраснелась, поразительно прекрасная, и осознание того, что он сделал её такой, что парень будет ощущать его прикосновения несколько дней кряду, было настолько мощным, что он не мог отказать себе.

Питер не действовал мягко. Он выбрал место пониже, как раз на изгибе между ягодицами и бёдрами, там, где будет больнее и жестче всего. Идеально.

Всё тело парня напряглось, когда он ударил, и он очарованно наблюдал, как катится пот по виску, как пальцы на ногах поджимаются одновременно от удовольствия и боли.

Питер наблюдал за ним, ждал до тех пор, как Стайлз расслабился, и его тело снова стало гибким в его руках. Питер не мог насмотреться.

Парень уткнулся лицом в свои руки, тяжело и влажно дыша.

— Ещё?

Питер даже не расстроился, когда получил в ответ слабое мотание головой. Парень уже получил больше, чем человек способен принять, он уже сделал нечто невероятное и внушительное. И казалось совершенно естественным притянуть его к себе, обхватить руками и позволить уткнуться в шею.

— Ты такой молодец, милый, — сказал он в мокрые от пота волосы Стайлза, руками массируя его спину и едва сдерживаясь от явных поглаживаний этой милой розовой попки.

Стайлз прижался сильнее, и на секунду Питер подумал, что у него апатия, но в следующий момент парень начал потираться о него, короткими, отрывистыми, отчаянными мелкими движениями, заставив его растянуть губы в улыбке.

Он не был достаточно возбуждён. Стайлз, сдавшийся на его милость, полностью переключил всё внимание на себя. О, Питер до сих пор был твёрдым, но он больше не был щенком, ему требовалось нечто большее, чем сухое трение чтобы кончить.  
Вместо этого он лёг на спину, положив Стайлза на себя и позволяя ему тереться о своё тело, шепча поощрения на ухо.

— Вот так… давай, милый, покажи мне… — приговаривал он. Медленно, он опустил ладони на спину парня, чтобы — мягко и очень осторожно — поддерживать его за задницу, побуждая двигаться, и, честно говоря, чтобы снова чувствовать жар его кожи. Это вызывало зависимость.

Стайлз зашипел, но вопреки всему, подался назад на ладони Питера, его движения становились всё более и более рваными, пока он не кончил. Питер продолжал наслаждаться его ароматом, даже когда вернулась Виктория с командой.

***

Стайлз понятия не имел где взял силы, чтобы отказать Питеру, когда тот пригласил его выбраться вместе после съёмки. Было что-то в том, чтобы сидеть перед целой кучей людей, смотрящих на тебя, с подсыхающей в трусах спермой. Заставляет задуматься о жизни.

И честно говоря, этот грёбаный день заставлял задуматься ну очень сильно.

К счастью, всем было плевать на его состояние. Он даже подумал, что миссис Арджент взглянула на него благодарно. И потом. Это же «Шеи и Глотки», его оттраханный вид — то что нужно.

Их последняя поза была похожа на ту, с которой они начинали. Стайлз сидел у Питера между ног, откинувшись на него спиной. Вот только на этот раз он был непосредственно знаком с прикосновением его ладони на своём плече, его руки на груди…

И он… он хотел позволить Питеру унести себя в закат, когда они закончат. Болезненная, жаждущая часть него сгорала от нетерпения узнать, что ещё мужчина мог ему показать. Но. Но в то же самое время, всё это было слишком быстро. Слишком скоро. Слишком… сильно. Слишком мать его сильно. У него горло перехватывало от воспоминания, как он лежал у Питера на коленях, как ему понравилось быть отшлёпанным. Стайлз был не по этой части. Если ему нравился кто-то, если была искра, он был всеми руками за хороший секс. Но это ощущалось как нечто большее.

Он боялся, что мужчина не воспримет отказ хорошо. Он не мог вообразить, что для Питера Хейла это может быть обычным делом, но на его удивление, он просто улыбнулся и забил свой номер в телефон Стайлза.

— Позвони мне, когда будешь готов, милый, — сказал он с той уверенностью, которая бы раздражала у любого другого человека. Потому что очевидно, что не было никакого «если».

И всё же. Он может с этим смириться.

***

Стайлз продержался сутки прежде чем написать Питеру. Это был даже своего рода рекорд. Уж неизвестно, положительный или отрицательный. Но точно рекорд.

Он хотел бы раздумывать больше. На самом деле хотел. Но когда он проснулся следующим утром и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, он не мог больше. Он был покрыт метками и синяками, и воспоминания о тех пальцах и губах на его коже заставили его дрожать так, что он не мог противиться.

И не стал.

Питер ответил моментально, предлагая забрать его на обед. Очевидно, он готовил утку в меду. Будто знал, что Стайлз не сможет сдержаться и запланировал всё. Стайлз был почти раздражён. Но в основном он едва сдерживался от желания снова увидеться.

***

Не то чтобы Стайлз нервничал, когда его дверной двонок зазвонил, но… Ага, нет. Он определённо нервничал. Он пытался принарядиться, но что бы он на себя ни напяливал, это не могло покрыть все засосы, которые Питер ему наставил. Он знал, что Питер их увидит через ворот футболки, и было в этом что-то интимное, что он не мог объяснить.

По крайней мере, задницу больше не пекло каждый раз, когда он на неё садился. Он всё ещё чувствовал дискомфорт, но не до такой степени, чтобы улетать в эротический водоворот воспоминаний каждый раз, когда в неё впиваются трусы. Он убеждал себя в том, что это хорошо. И что он совсем не скучал по этим ощущениям. Точно-точно.

— Привет, — проскрипел пересохшим горлом, открыв дверь. Питер выглядел так, будто только что сошёл с обложки журнала — что вполне могло соответствовать ожиданиям — только на этот раз чего-то более серьёзного, типа GQ.

— Здравствуй, милый, — сказал Питер с хищной улыбкой, тем не менее скрывающей в уголках губ его истинные чувства. — Ты выглядишь прекрасно.

Стайлз нервно запустил руку в волосы.

— Не так хорошо как ты, — ответил он, потому что умел флиртовать, да, спасибо.

Питер растянул губы в улыбке, будто Стайлз был принцессой, которую он хотел позвать на бал. Это должно было выглядеть глупо и тупо, но всё, что делал этот мужчина, в итоге выходило как нечто само собой разумеющееся и правильное. Грёбаный ублюдок.

— О, спасибо! Пройдём?

***

После того, как Питер пересказал — в уморительно саркастичной и едкой манере — свой разговор с Викторией Арджент о рабочем этикете, они погрузились в уютное молчание. Стайлз был на нескольких первых свиданиях, и он никогда не знал о чём говорить. Задавать личные вопросы казалось неуместным, а разговаривать о пробках и погоде — и того хуже. Но было приятно слушать, как Питер рассказывает о команде и боссе. Это намного интереснее чем бессмысленная болтовня. Питер определённо был тем ещё придурком, но Стайлз тоже от него не отставал, и они, возможно… могли бы быть совместимыми придурками.

В квартире было тихо, не считая приглушённо играющего в углу радио, и он просто знал, что Питер может слышать, как его сердце частит тем сильнее, чем меньше у них остаётся еды.

Было что-то тревожащее в том, как Питер впивается зубами в кусок утки, смотря на шею Стайлза. Это тревожило. Нечто в штанах Стайлза.

Стайлз прочистил горло прежде чем заговорить.

— Было очень вкусно, — наконец сказал он. И это была чистая правда. Очевидно, Питер также превосходно готовил. Потому что блядь почему бы и нет.

Мужчина медленно слизал каплю мёда со своего пальца, смотря прямо ему в глаза и заставляя ёрзать на стуле. Боже. Становилось жарко.

— Спасибо, это из моего любимого ресторана, — с усмешкой ответил он, заставив Стайлза прыснуть в стакан с вином. У него потребовалась секунда, чтобы вернуть себе способность дышать, пока Питер молча смеялся.

— Ты это заказал? — с притворным возмущением спросил он. Он бы соврал если бы сказал, что его не утешает тот факт, что Питер не умеет готовить, как мишленовский повар. Он не был идеальным. — Эй, а как же эта ваша оборотническая «Защита» и «Обеспечение»? — спросил он прежде чем смог себя остановить.

Вполне вероятно, что Питер вообще не собирался за ним ухаживать. Во всяком случае, не в серьёзном ключе, и если так и было, то он выставил себя большим дураком. Он даже не смел посмотреть прямо на Питера, только украдкой увидел его поднятую бровь.

Мужчина продолжительно хмыкнул. Достаточно продолжительно, чтобы было похоже на рычание и заставить волосы на руках Стайлза встать дыбом, а трусам стать немного теснее.

— Не в моём случае. У меня есть деньги, на которые я могу тебя обеспечить, разве не так, милый?

Стайлз почувствовал как краснеет. Это не было прямым признанием, что Питер за ним ухаживает, но достаточно, чтобы его синяки отозвались покалыванием при воспоминании об укусах. Он попытался расслабиться, даже зная, что это не обманет Питера.

— Верно. Немного против правил, только. Это должно быть Защита, Обеспечение, Метка и Партнёрство, верно?

Питер закатил глаза, хотя в его действиях была ирония.

— Смотрю, кто-то подготовился…

Стайлзу пришлось отвернуться, потому что, ну да. Ладно. Он, возможно, действительно провёл несколько часов в интернете, пытаясь разобраться в ритуалах ухаживаний оборотней. Не судите строго.

— Раз уж ты такой начитанный, объяснишь, какую часть с метками мы пропустили вчера?

Стайлз невыразительно уставился на него. Он так много прочитал об этом — половина была совершеннейшей ерундой — что с трудом уже что-либо понимал.

А затем понял, и подавился воздухом, вцепившись в ножку бокала.

Питер растянул губы в улыбке, наслаждаясь его смущением. Ну что за восхитительный мерзавец.

— Ну, милый?

Но в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём.

Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и отпил вина, прежде чем ответить.

— Сцепку, наверное? Ты же это имел в виду? Пометить меня изнутри… заставить пахнуть тобой так, чтобы ни один оборотень не обознался.

Стайлз готов был поклясться, что Питер только что случайно погнул вилку. Но отлично держал лицо.

— Да. Что ты думаешь об этом?

О, Стайлз много это делал. Думал. О сцепке. И ни о чём из этого в приличной компании не расскажешь.

Он поставил свой бокал и протёр лицо салфеткой, прежде чем расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Там, прямо у основания шеи, был огромный засос, являющийся наиболее ярким напоминанием об укусах Питера. И внимание мужчины мгновенно сконцентрировалось на нём.

— Думаю, можно приступить к десерту, — сказал Стайлз.

***

Стайлз думал, что в этот раз будет не так впечатляюще. Он уже знал, каков Питер на вкус, знал ощущение его губ на своей шее. И Питер тоже его знал. Знал, что он был здесь ради него. Можно было не спешить, не нужно было вести себя, как голодающий в пустыне.

О, как же он был неправ.

У Питера, кажется, не было установки быть менее впечатляющим. Как только они оказались в его премилой, огромной, роскошной спальне, он набросился на Стайлза так, будто тот был не меньше чем по-настоящему желанным десертом.

— Ебать… — простонал Стайлз, когда мужчина прильнул к его шее, зализывая старые засосы и наставляя поверх новые, заставляя кожу пульсировать от боли и удовольствия.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал Питер, сдирая с него одежду и отбрасывая в сторону. В роскошной комнате, которая выглядит как страница журнала, подобный беспорядок выглядел кощунственно.

Но у Стайлза не было возможности беспокоиться об этом, потому что Питер вознамерился лишить его всех мыслительных способностей.

Он не знал, сколько времени у них потребовалось на то, чтобы раздеться, сложно посчитать между поцелуями и прикосновениями и… всем, но довольно скоро он осознал себя лежащим на мягком покрывале и с Питером, нависающим грудью прямо над ним.

Не то чтобы он жаловался.

Питер поцеловал его, глубоко, сладко и мокро, его зубы беспощадно терзали губы Стайлза, пока он не начал хныкать от переполняющих его ощущений чистого незамутненного удовольствия, приправленного грубостью.

— Могу я попросить тебя перевернуться на живот? — спросил Питер. Стайлз определённо был слишком возбуждён для того, чтобы сделать всё, что от него просят, но возможность выбора радовала.

Стайлз сглотнул и перевернулся, зашипев, когда затвердевший член коснулся прохладных простыней.

Питер низко зарычал, так, что вибрация отдавалась в груди.

— Какой прекрасный вид, — сказал он, прогибаясь вниз, целуя и кусая себе путь вниз по позвоночнику Стайлза к его заднице.

Он не знал, чего ожидать в следующий момент. Или на что надеяться. Воспоминания о ладонях Питера были всё ещё свежи в памяти, и он не был уверен, что хотел быть отшлёпанным снова так скоро, ещё слишком много всего должно было произойти…

Но, кажется, Питер всё понимал, чувствовал по его напряжению или может быть даже в запахе, потому что, в конце концов, он раздвинул ягодицы Стайлза и лизнул его дырочку.

Стайлзу показалось, что его кровь заменили на лаву, потому что в одну десятую секунды его тело вспыхнуло, и его сотрясло такое желание, которого он ранее ни разу не испытывал.

— О боже, — простонал он в подушку, когда Питер сделал это снова, настойчиво и голодно, будто хотел проглотить его.

Мужчина промычал, потираясь щетиной о кожу Стайлза.

— Я тебя сожру, милый, а потом повяжу и наполню до краёв.

Стайлз вздрогнул, его дырочка сокращалась от каждого сказанного слова, заставляя Питера удовлетворённо усмехаться.

— О, да, тебе понравится. Я растяну тебя очень хорошо.

Стайлз мог только отчаянно цепляться за подушку, пока слова Питера мёдом растекались по нему, сводя с ума, и проникновение первого пальца ощущалось облегчением.

Стайлз подался на него, сжигаемый изнутри желанием большего, даже несмотря на поддразнивания Питера.

— Ах, посмотри какой ты жадный, милый, пытаешься сам себя трахнуть… Тебе понравится мой член. И ты с ума сойдёшь от узла, я знаю это. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, какие это ощущения…

Может быть Питер был прав, но Стайлз определённо пытался. Ему нравились большие игрушки, ему нравилась растяжка, ощущение наполненности. Ладно, возможно у него был немного пунктик на размеры… Не то чтобы Питер возражал.

И он уже знал… из первых рук, так сказать, как выглядел член Питера, каким он был в обхвате, знал испещрявшие его вены… Он так долго пялился на него на страницах Шей и Глоток. Он хотел его внутри. И да, ещё вчера.

— Ещё, — потребовал он, когда Питер отказался добавлять ещё один палец, просто играясь и дразня его анус, будто это было самое интересное занятие в мире. Стайлз мог бы наслаждаться этим в любое другое время, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему было нужно…

— Хорошо, милый, — мягко отозвался Питер и начал проталкивать второй палец так глубоко, как мог. Даже близко не так глубоко, как хотелось, но Стайлз был так заведён, что чувствовал каждую выпуклость и мозоль с высокой чёткостью.

Он простонал, кусая подушку, его тело напряглось в тщетном желании податься назад, вне зависимости от того, как жалко это могло выглядеть.

— Тш-ш, милый, всё хорошо, я о тебе позабочусь, я обещаю, — сказал Питер, проводя свободной рукой по пояснице, надавливая, пока Стайлз не оказался как раз в нужной позиции, чтобы можно было достать пальцами до его простаты.

— О, боже… Стой, стой!

Он не был уверен в том, что могло произойти, но Питер остановился мгновенно. Он не вытащил пальцы, но перестал двигаться полностью, желая убедиться, в порядке ли он, и это… это было так трогательно, как не имело права быть.

— Я так кончу… Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то я кончу чертовски быстро, — признался Стайлз, задыхаясь и зажмурившись от смущения.

Он слышал, как Питер испустил продолжительный выдох, будто долго сдерживался, и мог чувствовать чужое облегчение.

— Хорошо… Хорошо, милый, — сказал он, снова задвигав пальцами, на этот раз медленнее, глубже, но не касаясь того конкретного места.

Стайлз не был уверен, не испоганил ли что-то только что, так что он оглянулся через плечо, подглядывая за Питером. Тот выглядел сосредоточенным, словно Стайлз забрал всё его внимание. Может, немного напряжённым.

— Я хочу кончить на твоём члене, — сказал ему Стайлз, пристально наблюдая за ним. Питер не обращался, лицо оставалось совершенно человеческим, но его глаза полыхнули так ярко, что внутренности Стайлза всколыхнуло от новой волны жажды.

— Так и будет.

***

Член Питера был такой же невероятный, каким он себе его представлял. Это было удивительно, он никогда не представлял себе, что мог действительно воплотить свою фантазию в жизнь, но вот он, вдоль позвоночника скользит капля пота, всё тело переполнено удовольствием, когда Питер входит в него.

Когда Стайлз был снизу, то никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя… таким целым. Мысль была немного пугающей, но ему было не до того, пока он наслаждался долгожданным чувством наполненности.

— В тебе так хорошо, милый, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс Питер, и что-то в его словах заставило волосы на руках Стайлза встать дыбом, будто от статики. — Я тебя трахну, а затем я собираюсь повязать твою очаровательную, тугую маленькую задницу.

Стайлз застонал в подушку, потираясь щекой о неё, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё в сознании, а не просто в слишком ярком мокром сне. Он прогнулся, стараясь не упасть на подгибающихся коленях, насаживаясь ещё немного на член Питера, и почувствовал каплю предэякулята на своём.

Питер зарычал, слегка отстраняя его за бёдра, а затем со шлепком дёрнул обратно. Стайлз мог почувствовать толчок до самого позвоночника.

Мужчина медленно входил в ритм, словно всё это было только подготовкой… О да. Да, это и было только начало. Что не становилось менее крышесносным, не когда член Питера, скользя в нём, взрывал звёзды перед его закрытыми глазами.

Питер постепенно наращивал темп, вцепившись руками в бёдра Стайлза, оставляя новые синяки на коже в форме отпечатков его пальцев. Он уже мог представить, как будет выглядеть завтра; может его и пометили определённым образом вчера, но это? Он чувствовал, что никогда не сможет забыть эти… претензии, которые Питер на него предъявляет. Опасная мысль. Даже угрожающая. Но удовольствие так затмило Стайлзу разум, что он не смог бы понять суть претензии ближайшее… никогда.

Блядский род. Питер вытрахал из него все мозги.

— Тише, милый, — сказал он. — Мы почти у цели, я обещаю.

Стайлз не заметил, что кричал, слишком сильно потерялся в собственных острых ощущениях, — но теперь и он слышал. Стоны, рыки, перехватывающее дыхание. Он не мог остановить себя, словно это член Питера выбивал из него эти звуки насильно.

С некоторым усилием, Питер отцепил одну ладонь от бедра Стайлза и мягко провёл по его позвоночнику вверху, накрывая обратную часть шеи. Его рука была приятно прохладной на горящей лихорадочным жаром коже.

— Чувствуешь, милый? — спросил он, и Стайлз сначала не понял, о чём тот говорит, но потом… потом почувствовал. Лёгкое жжение каждый раз, когда Питер толкался в него, каждый раз, когда его великолепный член проникал в него и растягивал его анус сильнее, чем раньше.

Стайлз тяжело задышал в подушку, открыв рот и расслабив лицо, чтобы прочувствовать каждой клеточкой.

Это было словно разгорающееся в нём пламя, и оно разгоралось ярче с каждым движением, и его языки лизали его вдоль по позвоночнику. Питеру приходилось напрягаться, чтобы проталкиваться, приходилось крепко удерживать Стайлза, чтобы погружать набухающий узел в его дырочку, раз за разом.

Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это было лучше первого раза, когда его трахнули, и он не мог понять почему. Было что-то в том, как узел проталкивался в него, заставляя чувствовать собственную принадлежность в самом лучшем смысле этого слова.

Он захныкал, когда ощущения накалились до предела. Питер ощущался таким огромным внутри него, словно просто порвёт его пополам, или перекроит во что-то новое, без возможности вернуть изначальную форму, но прямо на краю невыносимой боли мужчина застыл, погрузившись в Стайлза до предела.

Он навалился на Стайлза, приклеился грудью к липкой от пота спине и поцеловал в основание шеи, заставив того задрожать.

— Вот так, милый. Теперь тебе остаётся только принять это, — удовлетворённо и обещающе пророкотал он.

Стайлз сглотнул, неспособный говорить, и попытался расслабиться. Он чувствовал набухающий узел, изнутри растягивающий его анус. Он всё ещё увеличивался, но запертый внутри, ощущался вполне выносимым. Ошеломляющим? Да. Но он может принять его. Он хочет этого.

Питер продолжал целовать и покусывать его шею, мягко, в противовес разрастающемуся внутри огню. Стайлз не смог удержаться от дрожи, когда язык прошёлся по его пульсу. Это заставило его сжаться вокруг узла, от чего они оба взвыли.

— Я скоро кончу, милый… — прошептал Питер ему на ухо. — Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? Кончишь со мной? На моём узле?

Стайлз чувствовал дрожь своего тела. Его оргазм ощущался таким близким и в то же время совершенно невозможным.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец попросил он. Он даже не знал чего конкретно, просто хотел, чтобы Питер помог ему в этом.

Мужчина зарычал, оставляя страстный поцелуй за его ухом, и обхватил возбуждённый член Стайлза ладонью. Даже первого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы заставить его дырочку сокращаться, выдаивая узел. Было немного больно, но, кажется, даже немного приятно. Все чувства смешались в одно сплошное «слишком».

Питер не обращал на это внимание, просто двигал рукой по члену Стайлза уверенно и правильно.

Стайлз не знал, что именно почувствовал первым — свой собственный оргазм, заливший его с ног до головы, или содрогание, с которым Питер кончил и заполнил его изнутри. Он не был уверен, что это важно.

Мужчина укусил его за плечо, достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но каким-то образом всё ещё не прокусывая насквозь, и отголоски от уколов его зубов, впившихся в кожу, заставили удовольствие достигнуть наивысшей точки.

***

— Итак… — Питер растягивал слова, вплывая в гостиную с коричневым конвертом в руках. — Посмотрим, что у нас тут…  
Стайлз потянулся, чтобы прочитать название, и его сердце пропустило удар, когда он понял, что это было.

Шеи и Глотки. Их выпуск.

— Дай! — тут же вскинулся он, вытянув руки, но даже не пытался встать с дивана. Питер закатил глаза, но послушно протянул журнал.

Стайлз разорвал бумагу и… завис. Виктория говорила, что они могут попасть на обложку, но почему-то он никогда не думал, что они действительно это сделают. И тем не менее, вот они; Стайлз пялится в объектив расширенными зрачками, его кожа расцвечена красным и покрыта синяками и укусами, и Питер есть Питер, притягательный и удовлетворённый всей своей хищной натурой.

— Вау, — произнёс Стайлз, потому что да. Вау.

И конечно Питеру надо было скорчиться и испортить всё веселье.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, посмотрев на мужчину и заметив… неуверенность?

Это не было похоже на Питера вот совсем, и он бы даже забеспокоился, если бы в голове со щелчком не сложился пазл.

— Ты… Ты жалеешь об этом? Ты ревнуешь? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз. Невероятно, но он уже знал, что прав, по одному только возмущённому виду Питера.

— Нет! Милый, не глупи, — Питер хмыкнул, но это не обмануло Стайлза.

— О да, я прав. Ты жалеешь, что мои фотографии попали в печать и любой желающий может на них подрочить, — выдал Стайлз. Это было уморительно. Особенно в случае с Питером Хейлом.

Мужчина рыкнул и быстро наклонился, чтобы заткнуть его поцелуем.

— Заткнись, милый, — нежно произнёс он.


End file.
